Love Wins
by AngelFace273
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri were sure that all Yurio needed was a relationship of his own, and they were determined to help their angry kitten child find some of that happiness. Unless Yurio already had someone in mind? Perhaps a certain skater with red and gold hair?


Cross-posted on AO3 under the same name

Welcome to my first fanfic for the Yuri on Ice fandom! This show has consumed my soul, and this pairing looked so cute that I just had to write something for it. This is just a cute little oneshot about two of the cutest young skaters on the show, set in some vague future after the show where Yuri is training in Japan and they all practice in the same rink.

I'd like to thank edorazzi on tumblr for introducing me to this show, this pairing, and for drawing the adorable comic that inspired this piece. Go check out her art!

* * *

"Do you know what you need, Yurio?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me," grumbled Yuri, pulling his hood up over his head.

"A lover, like I have!" Viktor was smiling, feeling very sure of himself. A lover would surely provide Yuri with the adoration needed for his new program! At the very least it might make the grumpy little kitten crack a smile.

"That's ridiculous," immediately came the reply. Viktor was undeterred though. Just look at the raw emotion his darling Yuuri had in his free skate program last season once the two of them became a couple. Viktor was clearly right, and he was going to thoroughly enjoy himself by finding little Yurio a lover of his own.

The doors of the ice rink opened behind them, and Minami walked out with his usual toothy grin. "Awesome practice, guys!" he chirped. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Ah, good night Minami!" Viktor waved as the bouncy blonde skipped off in the other direction. He was rather fond of Minami, the little ball of sunshine, and it was fun watching his boundless energy. Just then, he noticed how incredibly stiff Yuri had become next to him, and he turned to see the famed Russian Punk, red in the face, covertly watching the disappearing figure of Minami.

 _Oh._ Viktor grinned. "Ridiculous, hm?"

Yuri became even redder, and tried to cover his blush with his hands. "Sh-shut up."

"There's no need to feel embarrassed Yurio!" Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuri's shoulder, beaming in delight. "It's a perfectly natural thing, to have a crush-"

"Fuck off, asshole!" Yuri shouted, shoving the older man off of him. "Don't call it that!"

"If it makes you feel better," Viktor teased, unable to help himself. "I think you two would make an adorable couple."

Yuri somehow blushed even harder, and all but ran in the direction of the inn, yelling behind him "Leave me alone you jackass!"

Viktor laughed happily. This was wonderful! Not only was this an opportunity for Yurio to experience the same happiness that he himself found with his own Yuuri, but this was also an opportunity for some fresh entertainment.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Viktor turned to see Yuuri stepping out of the building, zipping up his jacket.

"Yuuri!" Viktor grinned, snaking his arm around his lover's waist. "You'll never guess what just happened~"

* * *

"So, Viktor told me something interesting earlier," Yuuri said, watching with amusement as Yurio growled at him and sank into the hot springs to his chin.

"You two need to quit gossiping like nosy grandmothers," the teen grumbled. "You're gross enough as it is."

Yuuri was undeterred. Now that the idea was introduced to him, he felt that Minami might be good for Yurio. Certainly the angry kitten (Viktor often called him that, and now Yuuri couldn't unsee it) deserved the happiness of dating his crush. "You should try asking him out. I bet he'd say yes."

He more or less expected Yurio to deny wanting to ask anyone out, but he merely sighed and folded his arms on the edge of the bath, resting his head on them. "As if," he said bitterly. "He's your fan."

"Just because he's my fan doesn't mean he doesn't like you," Yuuri assured him. Offhandedly, he added "I know he thinks you're cute."

"What?!" Yurio's head whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes, his cheeks blushing faintly. "How do you know? Did he say something?"

Yuuri grinned and resisted the urge to coo at how eager Yurio looked. "He's mentioned it once or twice at practice, when you're on the ice. He's also said that he admires how driven you are." In actuality, Minami had said he thought Yurio was pretty, but Yuuri wasn't sure Yurio would see that as a compliment.

As it was, the Russian teen looked pretty flustered, but there was a tiny smile on his face that told Yuuri he'd said the right thing.

Feeling that his work here was done, he decided not to push anymore and simply said "You wanna go have katsudon in a bit?"

"…Yeah."

* * *

Yuri was going to do it.

He was tired of freezing up every time he saw Minami, of how off-kilter he felt when the guy smiled (which was usually always), of how often he was distracted by thinking of the happy-go-lucky skater. He was the Russian Ice Tiger, damnit! He didn't avoid challenges, he faced them head-on! Besides, Viktor knew of his… _crush_ now (god he hated that word), and if Yuri wanted to avoid any meddling he had to act now. Asking Minami out wouldn't save him from the teasing, but at least he'd have a boyfriend, which if he was being honest would be perfect consolation.

…And if Minami said no, Yuri bet that Yuuri would get his boyfriend to back off. The piggy was ridiculously nice like that.

So, today, Yuri Plisetsky was going to do it. He was going to ask out Kenjiro Minami, and nothing was going to stop him!

Nothing except, apparently, Kenjiro Minami being too busy fanboying over Yuuri's practice on the ice to pay attention to him.

"Isn't Yuuri so cool?!" Minami squealed, starry-eyed as he eagerly leaned against the barrier, watching Yuuri skate through a step sequence. Yuri huffed in exasperation and said nothing. He could begrudgingly admit that the katsudon was certainly more impressive than he'd initially thought when they first met, but for fuck's sake, this was exactly what he was talking about in the hot springs last night! How was he supposed to do this when Yuuri Katsuki was all Minami could see?

Yuuri completed a particularly tricky jump combination, and Minami cheered. Yuri, for all that he was frustrated, let a small smile cross his face for both Yuuri's jumps and Minami's clear enjoyment. Viktor skated over to his student, a smile on his own face. "Well done, Yuuri!" he said, wrapping his arm around his waist. "I think you've finally got it!"

Yuuri grinned bashfully. "It's only because I've got the best coach in the world." All feelings of respect and support fled Yuri as Viktor practically lit up and cuddled his boyfriend. God, did they have to be so sappy and gross all the time?! It made him want to gag.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned to Minami, who was sighing dreamily at the couple. "Oi, I want some food," he said, pulling on the fanboy's elbow. "Let's go get something."

"Huh? O-okay." Minami snapped out of his daze as Yuri began pulling him toward the exit.

"Oh, Yurio! Are you two going on a date?" _Shit_ , Yuri winced. Viktor had pulled out of his katsudon-adoration enough to notice them leaving, and as the two looked back at the couple, he could see Viktor wearing the biggest shit-eating grin. "Don't keep him out too long, Minami! He still needs to practice!"

Yuri scowled, his face growing hot. "Should we be back before my curfew, _Dad?_ " he snapped, glaring.

Unfortunately, Viktor look even more delighted than before. "Yurio!" he exclaimed. "I had no idea you saw me as a father figure! I'll try my best!"

"W-what?! No!" Yuri shouted, his face extremely red. "I was being sarcastic, you shithead!"

"Now Yurio, that is no way to talk to your father," Viktor admonished, wagging his finger at him. Yuri could hear Minami giggling next to him, and he wished the ground would swallow him up. Could that asshole be any more embarrassing?

"Leave him alone, Viktor," Yuuri said, and Yuri relaxed a little. At least he could count on the piggy to keep his boyfriend in check.

"Go have a good time, son!" Yuuri waved at him with a smile.

…Yuri took back everything he said. The two of them were both assholes and could go die in a fire.

His entire face practically steaming, he grabbed Minami's wrist and ran for the exit before he could be mortified any further. They made it out the door and a few feet away from the building before Minami piped up "So, _is_ this a date?"

Yuri froze, his spine ramrod straight.

"Because Viktor called this a date, and you didn't say it wasn't," Minami continued. "And you haven't let go of my hand-"

Immediately Yuri dropped his wrist, blushing. Fuck, who needed the two jackasses inside to embarrass him when apparently he could do it himself just fine? This wasn't how he planned it to go at all, why did he even think this was a good idea in the first place—

His internal rant was interrupted by Minami, who shoved his uncharacteristically serious face in close to Yuri's own. "So is this a date?" he repeated, his brown eyes staring deep into Yuri's teal ones.

A heated moment passed between them as Yuri tried to think of what to say. It was hard for him to focus with Minami so close, all of his attention solely on _him_ for once, and he'd never seen the other skater look so serious. Finally, Yuri took a deep breath and looked away, tucking his face into his collar. "If you want it to be a date, then…yeah. Yeah it is."

The whole world seemed to be standing still as he waited for an answer. He couldn't bring himself to look him in the eye, afraid (could you imagine, _him_ afraid?) of what he might see.

Therefore he was taken completely by surprise when he heard a high-pitched squeal. Yuri's head snapped up to see Minami looking completely starry-eyed, the hands covering his mouth unable to completely hide his huge smile. "Absolutely!" he exclaimed. "I would love to go on a date with you!"

All of the tension he didn't even realize was there completely left Yuri's body, replaced with enough joy to make him lightheaded. He didn't even bother to try and fight his relieved grin from growing as he said "Then let's go. What do you want to get?"

"Oh! Have you ever had dango? It's my favorite," Minami bounced on his toes as they started walking. "I know a good place nearby!"

Yuri let him lead the way, content in the fact that this was real and actually happening. Nothing could have made him happier than he was right now.

"Hey," Minami paused, looking at him. Holy crap, was he blushing? _C_ _an this guy get any cuter?_ Yuri thought.

"Can we hold hands?"

… _A_ _pparently yes._ Yuri felt his soul leave his body as he flushed tomato-red, but he was able to pull himself together enough to hold out his hand. Minami immediately took it, all but cuddling into Yuri's arm with a toothy grin.

Yuri was wrong. As they started walking again, he realized that this made him much more happy than he was before.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! If you'd be willing to leave a review down below, I'd really appreciate it. Have a good day!


End file.
